


Not Your Bitch (Or am I?)

by dont_read_this_garbage



Series: Wolf Fucker [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Frottage, Hand Job, Literal filth, Other, Rim job, Smut, Yorak used as Keith’s wolf’s name, beastiality, man on dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_read_this_garbage/pseuds/dont_read_this_garbage
Summary: While on their journey through the time rift, Krolia leaves Keith and Yorak alone to go hunt more food. Unfortunately, Keith is having a little trouble getting Yorak to submit to him. The problem runs deeper than Keith could have imagined.He just has to help his pet out, right?(Updated title cuz I thought of a better one)





	Not Your Bitch (Or am I?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsfrombeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/gifts).



> HEAVY DISCLAIMER  
> This is a work of FICTION. I do not in any way shape or form condone beastiality irl. Do not touch your pets in a sexual way. Just don’t, ok? They don’t understand, they can’t consent, don’t do it. And certainly do not use this fic to justify it, because I’m telling you now that that is NOT my intent.
> 
> With that out of the way, I was inspired by ficsfrombeyond’s bravery to write this. Just some sexy Keith on wolf action. Enjoy!

Keith knew how to train a dog. He had been in enough houses with new puppies to pick up some key points, and though everyone had slightly different ways of going about it, they all followed the same principle: establish yourself as the master. He also k ew the one thing that could serve to usurp your master’s seat: leg humping. A dog who dared to mount your leg was a dog who thought they were in charge.

Keith was caught off guard the first time Yorak launched himself onto his hind paws and began thrusting toward his thigh. He hadn’t been expecting that kind of behavior. Yorak was a space creature, to start with. He was also extremely loyal, sticking by Keith and protecting him from harm. Aside from playing, there were no commands he wouldn’t follow. So Keith had logically assumed that his place as master had been secured. Yorak clearly thought otherwise.

After a few moments of processing as he stared at the spectacle, Keith finally came to his senses. He shoved Yorak down roughly, but not hard enough to hurt him. Then he stuck a finger in his face and said, in his sternest voice, “No! Down boy!”

At the scolding, Yorak looked sufficiently ashamed. He crouched down and looked up at Leith with big, sad eyes. This was a crucial moment. If Keith gave in and tried to comfort his wolf, then the moment of dominance would be broken and Yorak would not learn his place. So instead, he nodded, turned, and walked away.

That should have been the end of that. Keith showed that Yorak’s unruly behavior wouldn’t be tolerated, and Yorak submitted. Boom. End of story. Except it wasn’t. A few weeks later Yorak tried again, this time keeping his paws firmly locked around Keith’s torso. It made it difficult to get him off, and Keith ended up prying his paws apart before slamming him to the ground.

“NO!” He yelled. He knew his temper was getting the better of him, but he couldn’t stop himself from glaring down the animal and huffing frustrated breaths. He wasn’t about to stand by and be treated like some bitch. He’d taken this creature in out of the goodness of his heart. The least it could do is obey him.

Yorak slept outside the cave that night.

* * *

 

It took a few days for them to be ok again. Yorak tiptoed around Keith, staying close but never really coming up to him. It was clear that this time he really was sorry. Even so, Keith pretended not to care that his source of heat at night was suddenly giving him the cold shoulder. Apologizing would mean submitting, and he wasn’t about todo that.

“Keith, call your dog,” Krolia finally said one night. It was more of an order than a suggestion, but Keith didn’t mind. He had become used to his mother’s lack of subtlety over time.

“He’s a wolf,” he responded weakly, tossing a twig at the fire, “Not a dog. And he’ll come when he’s ready. If I call him I lose.”

Krolia sighed, “Look, I’m sure this is another one of those human things that I don’t quite understand, but you’ll have to let it go for now. I have to go explore some more of this creature and find us more food, or we’re going to starve. I’ve already hunted the surrounding area as thin as I can without disturbing the ecosystem. I need to go farther, and I probably won’t be back for a while. I’d feel better if there was someone else here with you.”

“I can protect myself,” he was pouting now, refusing to look at her. She may have left when he was a baby, but he was an adult now, not to mention a paladin of Voltron! She didn’t have to be so protective.

She reached over and put her hand on his cheek, gently guiding him to face her, “I know you can. But no matter how capable you are you’ll always be that tiny child I once held in my arms. I already let so much happen to you that I never wanted, please let me keep you safe now.”

Keith groaned. He hated when she pulled the “I left you once...” card. It really got to him, and he couldn’t help doing what she wanted....Maybe it wasn’t Yorak’s dominance he needed to worry about after all.

“FINE,” he threw his hands up before letting out a sharp whistle. In an instant, Yorak materialized by his side, tail wagging happily, “Lay down!” Keith barked immediately, pointing to the ground. Yorak did so, resting his head on Keith’s lap. Without thinking, Keith reached down to scratch behind his ears. He supposed he couldn’t stay mad forever anyway.

Krolia smiled slightly, “See? You two will be fine. I’ll set out early, so don’t worry about seeing me off. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She kissed his forehead before crawling into their cave, presumably to sleep.

“It’s just you and me for now,” Keith said absentmindedly to Yorak. He continued to pet his wolf as he slowly watched the flames dies out. When the fire was reduced to nothing more than embers and ash, he doused it with their old bathing water and went to bed.

* * *

Keith awoke to what his dreams first interpreted as an earthquake. His entire palette was shaking, causing him to become alert very quickly. He grabbed his knife from his bed and immediately shot up....or at least he would have were it not for the large, furry body moving above him. This was no earthquake. This was his damn animal taking advantage of his vulnerable sleeping state.

In an instant, Keith flipped over forcefully and shoved Yorak down, pinning him by his neck momentarily. “How many times do I have to tell you no?!” He snarled, “You are NOT in charge here. I am. Got it?!” He let go and stood, looking down on Yorak and trying to increase his intimidation.

Yorak rolled over onto his back, an obvious sign of submission. He let out a whimper, and Keith thought he’d finally won...until he noticed something long and red peaking out of the fur on Yorak’s stomach. The wolf was sporting a full on erection, and clearly not having a fun time with it. Keith could sadly relate. Long nights alone in his desert shack often left him lonely and longing for another human’s touch.

Yorak whimpered again, staring up at Keith. The look in his eyes portrayed a dangerous plea. “Please, master, I need your help,” it seemed to scream.

Keith glanced over at Krolia’s sleeping spot, but it was empty. She had likely already left for her trip, meaning he really had to deal with this alone.

“Look, Yorak, you know I’d do anything to keep you safe, but this is...not ok. I can’t do something like that it’s....wrong.”

Yorak whined again, long and high, before beginning to writhe back and forth. Keith was really beginning to feel bad as he watched. Yorak didn’t have any hands to take care of himself with. Not to mention that an untended hard on was probably way worse when one of your base instincts was basically just “mate”. The poor thing was turning to his only companion, and Keith was just going to turn him down. What kind of a monster was he?

He shook his head at that thought. He wouldn’t be a monster for saying no. He’d be a monster if he said yes. What kind of crazed lunatic did that sort of thing with a dog....wolf...whatever, any animal really?!

But Yorak was still there, writhing and crying out in desperate need. And it soon got to the point where Keith couldn’t handle it. He cursed to himself, getting on his knees. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and wrapped his hands around Yorak’s erection with a muttered, “Just this once.”

It was thick, heavy, and hot, not entirely unlike any other dick Keith had handled. It was just a bit more intense, and he had to get used to it’s shape at first. He soon found a steady rhythm as he pumped his hand up and down the length of the shaft. Yorak’s desperate whimpers dissolved into something much less pained and much more pleasured. Keith recognized them, having heard a similar sound tumble from his own lips on several occasions. In fact, if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine that it was another person he was servicing, rather than an animal. Almost, but not quite, especially when a while later something kept his hand from making all the way down Yorak’s cock. He carefully opened his eyes and looked down to see the base expanding as he worked. Oh, the knot. He had forgotten that was a thing.

It wasn’t really of any consequence, and he continued his pace until Yorak let out a pained yelp. Not quite sure what was wrong, Keith looked up at Yorak’s face. He squirmed again, like he had when first pleading with Keith. Keith hpthought for a bit, and finally settled out he knot as the source of the problem. It was the only thing that had changed.

With a gulp, he reached down and wrapped his hand around the large knob. It didn’t quite fit, but he squeezed lightly and Yorak keened. That all but confirmed Keith’s theory, and he continued to work at the swollen flesh, squeezing, massaging, and pumping until, with a low howl, Yorak released long ropes of cum onto his stomach. They seemed to never end, streaming out in spasm after spam. Keith shuddered. He’d never seen so much cum from one creature in his life. It was unreal. Soon Yorak’s stomach was covered, and he looked absolutely spent. Keith knew he was going to have to bathe him, but at least he looked a lot less miserable.

He sat back to let Yorak rest, but noticed something that alarmed him when he did. He didn’t want to believe it. He really had to be wrong. But when he looked down at himself he couldn’t deny the truth. He was hard. He was turned on because he gave his dog a hand job. He really couldn’t believe it.

He tried to reassure himself as he took care of it in shame. It was because of his attempts to imagine a person, surely. It wasn’t the idea of an animal in particular that got him like this. He would not accept that.

Because it wasn’t possible, right?

* * *

Once again, that should have been the end of that. Yorak should be satisfied for quite some time, at least long enough to find him a proper mate, and Keith had been completely dominating in the act. His problems should have been solved. So he was very confused the next day when, while he was doing his laundry, Yorak flopped in front of him, rolling on his back and showing off his hard cock once more.

Keith shook his head, “Yorak, no. I’m busy, and I told you it was just once.”

Yorak whined, wiggling back and forth, but he still looked significantly less uncomfortable than the day before.

“Your begging won’t work. I have to finish my laundry so I can wear more than this cloth around my waist.” Keith continued what he was doing, and Yorak continued to stare him down.Ignoring Yorak’s begging usually worked, bu this time he simply changed tactics. He got up and walked over to Keith, pawing at his thigh. Keith began to grow more and more irritated. He just wanted clean clothes!

He finally whipped around to glare at Yorak, “Lay down!” He commanded, then, “Roll over!” Yorak was back on his back, dick still proudly displayed, in a moment. Keith cursed and wrapped his hand around the cock, pumping at a much more furious pace than the day before, “Thisether be quick you stupid dog,” he said, and he meant it. This could NOT become a regular thing, especially if it was going to interrupt his day like this.

It was to his horror that he realized a little ways in that he had once again grown hard. He paused his ministrations to stare down at himself. The cloth around his waist was now fully tented, his dick rock hard beneath it. It was pretty hard to deny the implications of that, but he also didn’t want to accept it. He couldn’t be getting turned on by jacking off a dog. It just....couldn’t be what was happening in his life.

Maybe it was because of how pent up he was himself. He hadn’t been touched by another person in a while, so maybe he was being stimulated by the touch, regardless of who or what it was. Even that was a little worrying, though, since he clearly hadn’t been able to rid himself of the frustration.

A thought flickered in the back of his mind. It was just the tiniest whisper, and he attempted to shut it down quick. No way was he crossing that bridge. He wouldn’t be able to come back to the land of the sane after that. And yet his eyes drifted back to his hand, still firmly clasped around Yorak’s cock, without his permission. He subconsciously licked his lips, feeling his erection twitch slightly.

If his body was craving skin on skin contact, why not give it to himself?

He felt like it shouldn’t seem as logical as it did, but the longer he considered the hot woght in his hand the more he felt himself aching for it. It wasn’t like Yorak would mind. He’d made it clear that he was seeking release in any form. And it would hopefully help take this haze off of Keith’s mind. With a cleared head he would surely be able to tackle the problem of his horny dog more rationally.

He swallowed hard as he gingerly lifted up the cloth and moved to straddle Yorak’s stomach. He then carefully lined their dicks up with each other and wrapped his hands around both of them. He immediately let out a sharp hiss through his teeth. He’d been right. The heat radiating off of Yorak was extremely stimulating, even without movement. He took a moment to adjust to the sensation before slowly finding a rhythm with his hands again. It was rough at first, until he managed to coat them in a mixture of their pre-cum. But then his hands were gliding up and down, creating delicious pressure between them. He found himself gasping and moaning along with Yorak’s whimpers, his hips jerking involuntarily.

“Good boy, good boy, fuck,” he gasped out strings of words as he allowed himself to thrust into his hands more forcefully. He hadn’t felt this good in quite some time.

When he felt the knot begin to form, he panicked on what to do. With this angle squeezing it wasn’t exactly an option again, and he couldn’t fathom stopping to take care of it. He finally settled on grinding his hips down into it forcefully. Yorak seemed to approve, so he repeated the motion a few times while continuing to pump them together. The added, new pressure turned out to be too much for him, though, and he found himself coming with a cry. He didn’t stop his movements, though, riding himself through his orgasm, and then did the same for Yorak a few moments later as he released his giant load between them.

With all said and done, Keith finally rolled off to the side, panting. In a final crazed moment (he would tell himself later) he reached down to scoop some of the mess off his chest before sucking on his fingers. He groaned loudly. Space wolf cum was apparently more pungent than a human’s, but the taste filled an urge in him he hadn’t even realized he’d had. He allowed himself one more taste before resolving to clean the two of them and finish his laundry.

* * *

A few more days passed and Keith was sure things had calmed down. There were no more leg humping incidents, no more strange dog erections, and no more being turned on by an animal. It was just him and his dog going about their daily lives of training, eating, cleaning, and sleeping. It was peaceful, and he was surprised to feel happy for the alone time. He loved his mother, but sometimes he really missed just getting to be alone.

The peaceful days didn’t last. Keith was in the middle of some basic sparring drills, slicing up the dummy he had made out of foliage with his sword when it happened. He suddenly felt a pressure on his ass, and looked back to see Yorak burying his nose in Keith’s backside. Keith let out a strangled sound and spun around, putting his back to the wall of the cave.

“What the hell, Yorak?” He yelled, “I’m not a dog, you can’t just...do...that. Human’s don’t sniff each other there.”

Yorak simply tilted his head to the side, clearly not understanding. Keith sighed and knelt to scratch behind Yorak’s ears, “I know you didn’t mean anything by it. But you can’t do that, ok?”

He completely expected the lack of response. He sighed fondly before patting Yorak’s head and returning to his training. He only got a couple moves in befor he felt the pressure return, only this time it was accompanied by a swipe that he was near certain was a tongue. He spun around again, much more horrified this time. A dog’s natural instinct to sniff butts was one thing. Licking was a whole other problem.

He didn’t want to be right, but decided to look into a small theory that was forming in his mind. He crouched again, this time peering around Yorak’s front legs. Sure enough, he could see Yorak’s blue cock peeking out from beneath him. And it didn’t seem like he was looking for a hand job this time. This was made more clear when he stood up, and Yorak promptly jumped up to begin humping at Keith’s side.

Keith shivered, ashamed at the slight excitement that came with the image of what Yorak was asking for. Sure, he had jacked off his dog. He had even gotten off with his dog. And, yes,a moment of lapsed judgement he had eaten his dog’s semen. But he would not stoop so low as to full on fuck an animal. It couldn’t happen. It wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let it.

He grabbed Yorak’s paws, playing them onto the floor, “No, boy. Not that. Want a...uh.....belly rub instead?” An ultimatum should work, right? If he made it clear that he wouldn’t just leave Yorak hanging he could escape the worse option.

Yorak did not agree. Instead of rolling over to accept Keith’s proposal, he was once again on his hind legs, thrusting toward his master. And now he was adding in his desperate whimpers.

“Yorak...no....I...” Keith could feel his will slipping. He hated it. He hated the fact that he was even considering it. But as he watched Yorak’s hips he became mesmerized. God he’d been so empty for so long. His fingers really couldn’t replace a good dick, no matter how much he imagined. And here was a dick, begging to be given a hole to drill into....

“I guess....it can’t hurt,” his voice came out breathy as he considered how absolutely wrong this was, and yet he was getting a sick thrill from just the idea. He pushed Yorak off again, lifting a hand to keep him from returning as he began to unclasp his suit. He couldn’t decide if the single piece design was a curse or a blessing in this case.

When Yorak sat, indicating that he finally understood what Keith was up to, Keith placed the fingers of the hand he was using on his mouth. He wasn’t crazy. That monster cock wasn’t coming near him without preparation. Unfortunately, though, as soon as he got down on his knees to slip a finger in, Yorak jumped up and got behind him.

“N..no boy,” Keith said weakly, trying to push Yorak away, “Wait just a little more.”

Yorak whimpered, clearly impatient, but Keith kept him at bay as he scissored and stretched himself. It wasn’t a fast process, especially considering he had only saliva to use as lubrication, but he kept at it. He somehow managed to get up to four fingers, though the stretch burned a bit. He figured he’d need at least that much. Yorak wasn’t exactly small.

When he finally removed his fingers and took his hand from Yorak’s chest, he was surprised when he wasn’t immediately mounted. Instead Yorak once again buried his nose between Keith’s ass cheeks, his tongue lapping out against Keith’s skin. Only now there wasn’t a barrier of cloth, and he wasn’t exactly closed up. After just a few licks Yorak’s tongue found its way inside, and Keith almost screamed. Getting eaten out was always one of his favorite activities, and Yorak’s tongue was so wet and agile and long that he was honestly starting to think this was the best tongue fucking he’d ever gotten.

Of course, Yorak didn’t keep at it long. After not nearly long enough he removed his snout and hopped up to wrap his legs around Keith’s torso. His paws locked together and his claws dig into Keith’s skin. Once he found a stable position, he began to thrust....and Keith laughed. His dick hadn’t gone in, so he was basically just humping the air near Keith’s ass. Keith reached back and grabbed Yorak’s dick, guiding it into his hole.

Once there, Yorak wasted no time getting started. He slammed in quickly, and Keith gasped at the full feeling, only wincing slightly as he was stretched past his previous limits. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though as Yorak gave him no adjustment time as he pulled back and thrusted once more. And why wouldn’t he? He wasn’t a human looking after his partner’s well-being. He was an animal who’s brain was yelling at him to fuck. And boy was he listening. Keith chose to ignore the rough start, instead focusing on the feeling of getting fucked hard after so much time.

Yorak’s thrusts were shallow and irregular, nothing like the calculated, deep thrusts of a human partner. But he was eager as he slammed his hips into Keith at a pace he hadn’t known was possible. The force of his space canine hips had Keith losing feeling in his arms. He ended up with his face on the floor, reduced to a gasping, moaning mess. His hips only stayed up by the force of Yorak’s thrusts, aided by his grip on Keith.

Soon, every thrust had Keith seeing white. He was so, so very close. He didn’t want to come just yet, because he could tell by how strong he was still going that Yorak was nowhere near done. But he couldn’t help it. It had been so long since he’d had sex with anyone else. Years spent alone on a shack, alone in his bunk, alone in the Blade’s hideout. If there was one thing he missed about the Galaxy Garrison, it was how many equally frustrated people there had been. All he’d had to do was give just the tiniest sultry hint to have his face slammed into a bathroom stall door and his body ravaged. He didn’t have that luxury once he was booted. Back on the castle ship he had been so desperate as he fingered himself deep in the night that he had even briefly considered propositioning Lance.

Now he was so glad he hadn’t. That sad little virgin boy could never have made him feel like this. He could feel every glide against his walls as Yorak pistoned in and out of him. It was so long that it brushed by his prostate on each thrust. At first, this hadn’t been of much more, but as it wore on the gland became more and more sensitive and now Keith was barely keeping himself from writhing at the feeling of intense pleasure.

He came with a loud cry, his cum splashing onto the floor of the cave. Yorak let out a small bark, presumably at the way Keith clenched around him. He’d always been told that he felt sweetest inside when he came. But like he’d predicted, his wolf was far from finished. He continued his brutal pace, thrusting into Keith’s spent body like his life depended on it. The sensation of being fucked through his over sensitive state sent spasms through Keith’s body. While he didn’t have even a fraction of the energy he would need to move on his own, he found his body violently twitching off the floor with each thrust.

It seems like forever before he felt the sure sign of their activities drawing to a close. Yorak’s knot was forming at the base of his cock. While relieved for the end to be near, Keith feared the consequences of allowing it to get this far, especially as the swollen flesh first slipped past his tight rim. He had barely been able to take Yorak’s normal girth. How was he supposed to handle it when the base was twice as large??

He didn’t have the luxury of questioning it. This was happening, and it became more and more real as Yorak’s thrusts seemed to focus on getting his knot into and out of the boy beneath him. Keith had to clench his eyes closed and grit his teeth on one particularly hard, stretching thrust. The pleasure was almost washed out by the pain of the stretch, and he thanked whatever god may be listening when Yorak went to pull back out, but found that he was still stuck. He continued even smaller thrusts, but the abuse to Keith’s entrance was done.

It was a few more moments before Yorak came, spilling hot liquid deep inside Keith. Keith groaned at the sensation as he felt his stomach begin to swell slightly beneath him. Filling with cum always was one of his favorite parts of sex. It was made all the better by the fact that he always made sure he trusted his partner 100% before allowing it. It was an intimate act that he only allowed with his closest partners. Now Yorak was doing it after just a few days of them being sexually active together. Of course, Keith was aware this meant nothing to the wolf. He was just following his instincts, which were telling him to stick his dick into the closest living thing to try to make some puppies. Keith chuckles slightly to himself at that thought. It seemed he really had let himself become a bitch.

Keith was starting to become concerned as his abdomen developed a dull ache, but just as he was considering fighting Yorak off at whatever cost, the large animal collapsed on top of him. They lay there on the floor together, panting from the exertion. Keith finally had a moment to revel in how full he was. Not only from the cum sloshing about in his system, but at the point where they were connected. Yorak’s knot really was stretching him to his limits, and now that the initial shock had worn off he was loving the sensation.

They lay there together for quite a while until Yorak was finally able to pull out with a squelch. The semen immediately began flowing out of Keith, helped along by the press of the floor on his stomach. He groaned as he quickly went from amazingly full to oddly empty, and curled into a ball when his abdomen cramped from the speedy change.

Yorak whimpered, sensing Keith’s distress, and laid down next to him. He gently licked at his face. Keith smiled and lifted a shaky hand to scratch behind Yorak’s ear. He whispered gentle reassurances that he would be ok; he was just tired. In fact, he could feel his eyelids falling gently downward as he cuddled closer to Yorak’s warmth....

When he woke in the morning, he knew that he needed to clean up fast. He had no way of knowing when Krolia would return, but he assumed it would be within the next few days. He quickly got up and stared at the mess they had made, a crude mixture of their seen spread about the floor and on their bodies. He tried not to think too hard about the flecks of dried blood he saw mixed in the puddle as he grabbed a bucket of water. He washed himself and Yorak quickly before using the leftover water to wash the rest of the evidence out of the cave and into the muddy, plant strewn ground.

Keith and Yorak were in the middle of their lunch, consisting of berries and the last few scraps of meat, when Krolia came dragging large leather sacks full of supplies. She immediately went over to Keith and wrapped him in a one-armed hug. They still weren’t quite close enough for casual affection, but they were getting there.

“I assume everything went ok while I was gone?” She asked, business as usual.

“Yeah,” Keith replied, fighting back a blush as he recalled the exact events, “I made up with Yorak at least.” He reached down to pat the wolf’s head.

A small light went up behind Krolia’s eyes, “Good. You need someone like him.”

Keith nodded with a smile. He really did. A friend, a protector, and now a way to take off the edge on those long, lonely nights. Yorak was exactly what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. 5,000 words of disgusting, filthy sin. I can’t believe I wrote this. I’m gonna go bathe in holy water now. Byeeeeeeeee
> 
> (That said I may be open to adding some shorter one shots, so feel free to let me know if that’s something you wanna see via kudos and/or comments which can both be anonymous like me!)


End file.
